


connotations

by thoughtlessdreamer



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, a way for me get out from my writer’s block, and improve my writing, fluff??? i guess, other twice members appear but i dont know when, with angst of course but i’m kinda desensitized by it so i dont know how painful will it be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessdreamer/pseuds/thoughtlessdreamer
Summary: where momo tries to figure sana’s plethora of meanings behind heri love yous (and the many times it takes for sana to get her point across to her oblivious friend)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	connotations

“i love you.”

momo hears a familiar squeaky voice as the person coming from her left sits beside her on the long, wooden bench. she glances to the said person beside her and expectedly finds out to be sana, who is now glued to her side as if that’s where she rightfully belongs—always beside momo, and nowhere else.

momo goes back to fiddling her phone, scrolling through her twitter where most of her mutuals in the timeline were complaining about their college life, or life in general. yet she doesn’t miss the underlying distress in sana’s voice and asks, “what’s wrong?”

momo knows how sana expresses a lot of things in different ways. like whenever she’s angry, she pouts and mopes and stomps her feet until she either calms down, or tire herself out then sleeps the anger away. or whenever she’s happy, she’d excitedly clap as she bounces up and down like a child who got the present they wished for in years during christmas. and whenever she’s sad, she stays in her bed, surrounded by a fort of pillows and blankets arranged by sana with momo to help her, and no one would dare to enter her room except for momo who is always the shoulder sana would lean on.

yet there’s always these three words sana tells to momo— _and only to momo_ —where it is the girl’s mission to understand, disentangle, and decipher the hidden meaning behind them which is, simply: _i love you_. and judging from sana’s downcast eyes, chipping the peel of her chapped lower lip, and skittish fingers playing the hem of her shirt, sana is nervous. apologetic, even.

“remember the bento you prepared so hard early in the morning?” sana asks, eyes still trained on the trimmed grass of the park.

“yeah?”

then sana looks at momo, determination reflected in her honey eyes, yet there was a shadow of remorse behind it. she takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air and resignation hanging, and finally, opens her mouth to speak.

“i ate it. like, everything in the container.”

when momo is quiet, face still passive, the mask of determination sana wore breaks, exposing the bits of vulnerability and remorsefulness of her actions. especially when she knew momo made a bento early in the morning an hour before her alarm rang, and it almost made her late to her first class once she was done decorating it with the side dishes. and even the afternoon before she made it, momo was already in the supermarket, taking an hour and a half to carefully pick out the best ingredients for the best bento she’d ever make.

but momo will never taste her work, since sana ate it all. not even a grain of rice. and by the time sana’s stomach was full, it was also filled with regret once she realized the gravity of her actions.

“i-i’m so sorry, momo! i didn’t mean to, i swear.” sana cries, clutching momo’s hands as it was her last, desperate attempt to ask for forgiveness from her friend. “after classes i was so tired that i went to our apartment but by the time i got there my stomach was rumbling and so i went to our fridge but there was no food except a few bottles of water and beer and your bento and i literally had no energy to walk to the convenience store and—”

“it’s okay. it was for you anyways,” momo cuts.

“so i ate your bento and i—huh? wait... what?” sana is flabbergasted, opening her mouth to try saying something, or even a sound, but her brain is suddenly empty from momo’s words and decides to close it.

“you were ranting about an oral exam you’re supposed to take today for the last two weeks,” momo shrugs, easily interlacing her fingers with sana and traces soothing patterns onto her skin. sana’s shoulders sags in response, the tension she unknowingly collected releases, and instinctively leans her head onto momo’s side of her shoulder. basking the peachy sent she loves. “and i didn’t have the time to help you much or anything because of my dance practices. so i made the bento to make it up for you.”

“you didn’t have to, you know?” sana whispers, then sits straight and lock momo’s eyes with her own, glossy from the unshed tears but is filled with warmth and gratitude for her best friend who’s always been there for her. “but thank you anyways. for everything.”

“god sana, you’re being dramatic,” momo rolls her eyes as a teasing smirk appears on her lips. “it’s literally the bare minimum.”

“but still,” sana insists, a cute pout forming on her lips. “ _thank you_.”

sana unlatches herself from momo, and stands up in front of the girl. but then she crouches down, a bit lower than momo’s eye level, and puts both of her hands on momo’s knees as if she wants this moment grounded, she wants _them_ to be grounded. where sana wants momo to feel _every single thing_ in the bubble surrounding them.

“i love you.”

there was a sense of heavy vulnerability layers deep in sana’s voice. her eyes were wide open, sparkling, and she was only looking at momo with so much rapt attention that made the latter a bit taken aback from such intensity. and the three words... they feel more loaded. as if suddenly they weren’t as feathery as momo feels them to be. it was soft nonetheless, but it weighs a million more pounds that even the earth itself could sink into the bottomless abyss by its weight.

yet momo knows this. it was just one of sana’s ways of saying thank you but with so much sincerity it might take some people surprised if unguarded. but momo has known sana since diaper days, and she’s come to learn sana’s quirks, and knows sana as if she was also a part of herself. and sana has done this everytime, whenever momo would be there for her to comfort her or give her a shoulder to lean on, and after sana cries or vents or unusally stays quiet for a long time, she says those three words to express her sincerity.

and momo, who also has a response in her own way, also tells the same thing to sana with situations like these.

“i know.”

something flash in sana’s eyes, but it was too quick to catch on by momo. and by the time momo snaps back to reality from sana’s entrancing eyes, she was pulled into a hug where they perfectly fit into each other’s arms.

after a moment or two, sana was the first to break the hug, but without failing to plant a peck on momo’s neck. it tickles, momo thinks, and she finds herself giggling. sana giggles too, then outstretches her hand to offer to momo.

“let’s go back?”

“let’s,” momo takes it without hesitation.

so they walk hand in hand together, arms swinging back and forth as sana recounts how her day has been, especially on her oral exam she almost got a perfect score of, while momo gives her praises left and right, and her heart swelling with pride of her friend’s achievement.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! as seen in the tags, this multi-chaptered samo drabble is just a way for me to get out from my writer’s block and improve my writing. this fic was made by impulse actually, so i’ll update this whenever i have that impulse again lol (consistency is NOT my key, apparently)
> 
> anyways, thank you for taking your time to read my drabble!
> 
> hmu in [twitter](https://twitter.com/thghtlssdreamer?s=09) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/thghtlssdreamer) to talk to me if you’d like


End file.
